Drusilla Paddock
}}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }}}| }px } | }} }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } }} |- | style="width:30%;" | Magical Status | style="width:70%;" | Witch |- | style="width:30%;" | Gender | style="width:70%;" | Female |- | style="width:30%;" | Hair Colour | style="width:70%;" | *Red (1998 TV Series) *Black (2017 TV Series) |- | style="width:30%;" | Eye Colour | style="width:70%;" | No information |- | style="width:30%;" | Family | style="width:70%;" | No information |- | style="width:30%;" | Occupation | style="width:70%;" | Student Witch |- | style="width:30%;" | Actress | style="width:70%;" | *Holly Rivers (1998 TV Series) *Tallulah Milligan (2017 TV Series) |} Drusilla Paddock is a witch and a student at Cackle’s Academy. She is Ethel Hallow's best and only friend, and is Ethel's bumbling sidekick and ally. Story Books In The Worst Witch All at Sea, Drusilla claims a bed that Enid Nightshade offered to Mildred that looked like a hospital trolley. In The Worst Witch to the Rescue she hides Mildred's talking pet tortoise up a tree to prevent him from revealing the truth about Ethel's project. In her fourth year, Drusilla is made a lantern monitor along with Mildred and Ethel.The Worst Witch and the Wishing Star 1998 TV Series Drusilla and Ethel became friends in their first weeks at Cackle’s Academy. In her second year, when staying at Algernon’s riverside house, Drusilla also helped save Mildred, Tabby and Miss Hardbroom from being washed down a waterfall, and they then save their classmates from an evil Dragon Lord.The Dragon's Hoard For her Third Year Witch Project, Drusilla teamed up with Enid and, as per Enid's idea, decided to do a project on changing people's hair styles. They accidentally gave Miss Hardbroom a goth hairstyle, and were then assisted by Miss Crochet, who completely commandeered their project (she made it include complete hair, clothing, make-up, and jewellery). Enid and Drusilla are awarded the Bullfrog Prize for producing a useful and injury-preventing project, when they save Mildred from Ethel’s runaway Mini-Broom by turning her into a goth.The Hair Witch Project At the end of their third year, Mildred and her friends decide to make a stand against the rules, and they have some unexpected support from Drusilla, who says that she wants more chips at lunch, and she doesn't want to be forced outside when it's cold.The Unfairground When Mildred is nearly expelled, Drusilla helps with the plan to get her re-instated. She and Ethel end their friendship after Drusilla sides with Mildred. She does however put an arm around Ethel after she doesn't get the Head Girl position.The Uninvited Drusilla and Ethel are the only two members of the Cauldron Club. 2017 TV Series Drusilla meets Ethel on Selection Day, and often gets dragged into Ethel's schemes, sometimes against her better judgement. In The Best Teacher, Drusilla gets in trouble for ringing Mildred's mother and pretending to be Miss Cackle, which was Ethel's idea. Drusilla greatly admires Ethel and wants to be her best friend, but ends up being more of a follower. Ethel temporarily casts her aside in New Girl, as part of a scheme to get Mildred expelled and become best friends with Maud. To retain her friendship with Ethel, Drusilla foils Ethel's plan by telling Maud about it and helping her free Mildred and Enid from the confiscation cupboard. In The First Witch, Drusilla becomes a member of the first year witches' coven, the Hair Raisers. In Tortoise Trouble, Felicity reveals that Drusilla has transferred to Pentangle's Academy for her second year. It is not explained why. Personality and Traits Although she's Ethel's partner in crime, and a bully to begin with, Drusilla isn't really mean spirited. She lacks the acid-tongued spite of Ethel, and seems to be in great awe of her. Drusilla seems to have no will of her own. Drusilla does everything Ethel orders her to, and in one book (The Worst Witch to the Rescue) she steals Mildred's pet tortoise and hides it in a tree. Not the brightest candle on the chandelier, Drusilla relies on her best friend to guard her through the complicated structures of school - and if she gets a little exploited now and then, she takes that into the bargain. Left to her own devices Drusilla is almost friendly, and is always willing to save her fellow students from beetles (although she doesn't like lizards) She has a possible fondness for chips. Relationships Ethel and Drusilla are not true friends; they have stuck beside each other because nobody else can bear to be around them. Their "friendship," seems to be more of an alliance or a form of servitude. Drusilla has a number of moments when she disagrees with Ethel over her nasty tricks. These include expressing doubts about cheating in the summer drink project and being downright shocked at the idea of Ethel turning Mildred into a statue for no less than a few weeks, all for the purpose of winning an art competition. Although she has occasionally teamed up with Mildred and her friends when Ethel's back is turned (and seems to get along remarkably well with them), she always ends up reverting to Ethel. In the episode The Uninvited, she and Ethel end their friendship after Drusilla sides with Mildred. She does however put an arm around Ethel after she doesn't get the Head Girl position. Ethel and Drusilla also get along with apprentice wizards Barry Dragonsbane and Gary Grailquest. Trivia *Drusilla appears only briefly in The Worst Witch All at Sea, but her role in the TV series and in the later books increases greatly. *Drusilla's last name, Paddock, was first mentioned in the 1998 TV series, then later appeared in the books and 2017 series. *Drusilla Paddock’s name in other languages: French TV: Drusilla Pagaille German: Drusilla Blaumilch - Drusilla Bluemilk Dutch: Ursula Gekko Latin-American: Drusilla's surname was "Del Corral" (Of the Paddock) Czech: Drusila Výběhová Appearances *The Worst Witch All At Sea *The Worst Witch To The Rescue *The Worst Witch and the Wishing Star *First Prize for the Worst Witch *The Worst Witch (1998 TV Series) *The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series) References Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:Yellow sash Category:Pentangle's students Category:Cackle's students